Talk:Wounding Strike
OUCH... AoE deep wound spammage... that's... owwwwwwwww... Kamahl 16:40, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :....its says that its a elite but the skill icon shows that its NOT a elite??....--WichmanN 08:41, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's elite. I unlocked it during the event for Melonni. It's wicked too. I am not sure if that's the icon I saw. Maybe this is the wrong icon? --Karlos 08:29, 27 September 2006 (CDT) It surely must be. Instant Deep Wound, 5 energy, 3 recharge? That's definitely Elite power. Arshay Duskbrow 03:27, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :You forgot the Bleeding. Use this before triggering attack enchantments for Bleeding, then while enchanted for the Deep Wound.193.61.111.50 08:48, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Actually I didn't, but it would still be Elite-status even without that. The bleed (which lasts forever) just makes it even more awesome. :) Arshay Duskbrow 13:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Answer to this is simple. In the PvP event, when most of the skill icons were obtained, this skill was not elite. The dervish did in fact have only 2 non form elites, and both were in Mysticism. ::As everyone can see, this is one great skill. Many people, including me, unlocked it then and used it in Dervish builds, making ANet look at it harder and decide that it really was too strong as a normal skill, so Elite status, here we come! Upshot of this is that I saved 2k faction, as it's still good. --Khoross 12:09, 27 September 2006 (CDT) If this doesn't get nerfed then this will be the skill that makes dervishes wanted in PvP. Spammable deep wound is insane pressure, combine this with some sort of ranger condition degen or something and a warrior, and you have a fun build. --Theonemephisto 18:24, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Boss location: NE Vehjin Mines I use it by putting up Vital Boon then running in and Wounding -> Pious Assault -> Wounding, then replace vital boon and repeat on another, giving deep wound + cover on at least 2 people. --Spark 21:33, 5 January 2007 (CST) Related Why is this skill related to reapers sweep? I mean they both cause DW, but then it should be related to otehr DW causing attacks, and Eviscarate isn't related to dismember is it? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 10:33, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Actually, I hate to break it to you, but Eviscerate does, in fact, list Dismember as a related skill. As both skills are Scythe Mastery elites, and both skills cause deep wound, and both skills use the EXACT same progression chart for how long deep wound will last when they're used, and both are Scythe attacks, and both are captured off enemies of "Great Beast" species, and both are Nightfall skills, and both have the same activation time, AND, as your argument against states, Eviscerate is, in fact, related to Dismember, it seems that someone should most definitely re-instate the related skills connection between Reaper's Sweep and Wounding Strike, however that's done. it's a good skill, very good, but in the end has the same effects that can be caused easily with sever and gash...tho better.... '~Soqed Hozi~' :LOL, how can u say that? first off, charging adrenaline isnt exactly a walk in the park. second, this is AoE DW. third, look at the recharge! fourth, its one skill! fifth, bleeding is shit in PvE anyway. sixth, WS owns! --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 12:33, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Scythe attacks in general Someone added a note saying the description was bugged since this will condition foes other than the target, but every attack you make with a scythe works like that. Each foe you hit counts as the target, so various effects can trigger (or not, if the conditions aren't met) on each foe you hit. It's not specific to this skill or even scythe attacks. I don't think we want to note it on every melee and scythe attack. --Fyren 18:28, 2 March 2007 (CST) Oh, that's priceless! I was testing out a build with this in it, and of course, being RA, all the meleers were clumped up wailing on our Invinci-Ele (lol). So, I spiked all 3 of 'em and got a sweet triple kill (with help from the Ele's Shockwave, of course). Their monk got all pissed off and left >_< LavaEdge324++ 20:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :It's best to yell(type) out something insulting like MULTI-KILL or K-K-K-KILLIMANJARO when that happens. Lord knows there are plenty of chances for it in RA with a critical scythe sin. ::Sigh, of course we get a Halo reference but not an Unreal Tournament/Quake reference. M-M-M-M-M-MONSTER KILL-KILl-KIll-Kill-kill...Doctor Octagonapus 00:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Forgot to sign...and the all caps to all lowercase progression is meant to signify a fading echo. Doctor Octagonapus 00:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::LUDICROUS KILL!!!'' --Macros 00:25, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, in UT terms, a 3-man kill would be 'Multi-Kill!'. :o It goes Double Kill, Multi-Kill, Ultra-Kill, Mega-Kill, Monster-Kill, H O L Y S H I T ! ! !, iirc. ;] 19:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Incorrect. Double Kill, Multi Kill, Mega Kill, Ultra Kill, MONSTER KILL, LUDICROUS, HOLY SHIT! Interestingly, the announcer voice will say "Ludicrous Kill" while the actual text omits the word "kill". lol hurd bleedin wuz gud on a spike.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :This skill is.... strange now. It's sort of good, but shoddy at the same time. Seb2net 21:59, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::They just buffed a skill that was used in every derv spike to begin with. Not that anyone really cares about bleeding for spiking, but... >.> --Shadowcrest 22:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::If only the bleeding has COVERED the Deep Wound. THAT would be useful. Seb2net 22:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Bleeding covers the Deep Wound, just tested it. 72.196.144.22 23:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That's not bad at all. Helps make it more worthy of an elite for sure. 68.199.215.173 02:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::This wasn't used in every derv spike. Derv spike usually used Wearying Strike or Pious Assault. But now, this is such a good source of DW that you may consider using your elite slot for it. A.Saturnus 13:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its too good of a source. Needs a longer recharge or higher energy cost imo71.236.103.183 01:24, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: A higher energy cost would kill this skill, a 5s recharge is more acceptable, but not necessary. --199.1.154.2 16:47, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Yes! Freakin owns now :D love it ^_^ Lost-Blue 04:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It was already one of the most popular elites for a Dervish... why was this buffed? Blame Izzy the Power Creep, I guess. 04:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'd still prefer, like, 4-6 second recharge and slight + damage or something like that. :::Twisting Fangs with AoE instead of massive damage? I'll take it! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::i suppose this skill is an elite for a reason... but as long as you're enchanted you can reapply deep wound and bleeding on up to 3 targets every 3 seconds? i dunno, just seems a little too overpowered to me...--195.93.21.104 14:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It was borderline overpowered before- on-demand AoE deep wound. So what does Izzy do? He BUFFS it. Stupid moron. 14:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :This skill will be downgraded. 3 second recharge? Thats crazy for 5 energy. Maybe longer recharge?71.236.103.183 01:22, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::A nerf have been requested for some time now (considering its ocotber atm), but Izzy hasn't done anything yet about this skill. So yes i'd say he is quite incompetent. -- 20:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) BUFF this buff is too big, they will do something bout enrgy cost/recharge/effects, that would totally kill the skill , so just reverse this back to its original >.< 84.192.144.207 09:46, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I know right! x_x;... My Assassin is absolutely Dominant with this elite! Following it up with malicious strike... so brilliant... I'd rather them revert it, I don't want a 100 energy cost -_-;... and for it to be changed to a spell or... or something silly like that. I must've forgotton... What was this skill's function prior to the buff? -Wang 06:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Bleeding when not enched, DW when enched. Now it's both. Not a big deal imo >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 07:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::It IS a major buff as the DW is now automatically covered. I still think it's not overpowered now. DW spamming is strong, but not too strong. A.Saturnus 10:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hey there, Wounding Strike *ogles* I will so use this instead of our overnerfed Deadly Arts crap, GO! A/D! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 12:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Who else here loves using this in conjunction with Strength of Honor? Good untyped +damage, with Bleeding + DW, get a few morons about ya, and you got a nice PBAoE spike. Also excellent with Reap Impurities. talk 22:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I've used it with Conjure Flame (and Flame Djinn's Haste) and with Conjure Frost (and Armor of Frost, plus Rust+Rending Sweep). Barely conditional constant additional damage is my friend. 22:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aye, I prefer to use SoH though, it may not give it as much oomph as a Conjure skill, but its totally unconditional, and actually gives a damn decent damage bonus at around 9 in smiting. talk 07:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Use this after Crippling Sweep to make your snare very difficult to remove. It works great in AB and RA. Just watch out for Restore Condition. '[[User:Lazuli|Lazuli']] 16:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::OPOPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP Over powered inc rech plz Awesome Skill... + Awesome Icon =P Anybody agree with me that this is the coolest icon ever? --70.56.93.68 21:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :This and Magehunter Strike -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko'']] 12:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::^^Agreed... - 19:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC)